Un Solo Lord Oscuro
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Completo..! Harry y Voldemort, amigos? Dificil de creer, una extraña Profecía y un misterioso personaje nos ayudaran a descubrir el misterio en este extraño lugar en donde los papeles dan un giro increible..!
1. Un Mundo Diferente

Holiz..!! por ke diablos hago un fic nuevo cuando aun me kedan cuatro por terminar..?? no me pregunten.. solo sigo un mal ejemplo…!!!XD haber ke les parece este fic.. no es mucho mi estilo y les advierto ke esta sumamente raro.. asi ke espero y no se confundan..!!

Por cierto.. alguien aparte de "moi" (Frances para "yo") recuerda que hay mas de un oji-verde de cabello negro..???¬¬

_**J.K. ROWLING..!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un Mundo Diferente..!!**

Todo era oscuridad, total y completa oscuridad, no sabia en donde se encontraba, rápidamente se puso de pie sacudiendo su túnica.

-En donde diablos estoy?- se preguntó a él mismo mirando a todos lados, levanto la varita con desconfianza, había escuchado voces al final del callejón, se acerco lentamente, vio a un par de personas con capas negras frente a una puerta de hierro, desgastada y con algunos agujeros por donde se colaba las luces brillantes de lo que parecía ser una discoteca, no quería acercarse, no era el tipo de lugar para el, y no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese visto las varitas que sobresalían de la túnica de la pareja frente a la puerta, se acero rápidamente para llamo su atención.

-Alto, quien anda ahí?- pregunto uno de el tipo enorme que estaba en la entrada, un hombre negro que también vestía todo de negro le apuntaba con la varita, rápidamente le lanzo un hechizo y lo aturdió, pero no tuvo tiempo para aturdir a la chica también, ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta, se apresuro a seguirla, había un par de pasillos, muy largos a decir verdad, iba corriendo intentando alcanzar a esa chica, iba lo mas rápido que podía, hasta que…

-Que haces aquí? Quien eres?- preguntó la chica sorprendiéndolo justo cuando iba a dar una vuelta, ella lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica y lo estrello contra la pared.

-Que hacer?- pregunto intentando quitar a su agresora.

-Responde, quien eres?- pregunto de nuevo la chica, una chica de cabello rosa y muy corto.

-Tonks?- pregunto, su voz sonaba entre sorprendida y firme, algo extraño.

-Que? Como… como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la chica soltando el cuello del chico.

-Como olvidar ese pelo- respondió señalando la cabeza de la chica.

-Pero, de que hablas, yo no te conozco, quien ere…- la chica callo inmediatamente al identificar a esa persona, el cabello negro y esos ojos verdes, era totalmente inconfundible- no puedo creerlo.

-Que?- pregunto el oji-verde al ver que la chica se separaba unos cuantos pasos de el admirándolo- que me vez?

-No puede ser!! Eres tu!!- grito la chica a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, no creía prudente abrazar al Lord Oscuro- digo es usted!!

-Usted? Tonks de que hablas?- pregunto el morocho.

-Ven, sígueme rápido- dijo Tonks indicando un camino hacia una puerta, entraron en una habitación pequeña y deshabitada, había un par de cubos que ellos utilizaron como sillas, Tonks se quito la capa antes de sentarse.

-Espera, dime que demonios pasa aquí- dijo el chico mirando fieramente a Tonks.

-Tranquilícese, primero que nada, debemos ocultar su identidad, inventaremos un nombre para usted, nadie debe enterarse de quien es, seria muy peligroso, dígame que nombre le gustaría utiliza…

-Dime que jodidos pasa aquí!- exclamo el morocho poniéndose de pie apuntando a Tonks con al varita, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso era bastante extraño.

-Bueno, no quiere que alguien descubra que el mencionado por la profecía esta aquí, cierto?- pregunto Tonks mirándolo sonriente.

-Profecía? La única profecía que me menciona es una que me relaciona con mi peor enemigo- dijo el chico- y todo el mundo sabe quien soy.

-Como? Por supuesto que no, si usted no tiene un peor enemigo- dijo Tonks riendo.

-Que? espera, espera, no comprendo absolutamente nada- dijo el chico totalmente desorientado.

-En serio no sabe de la profecía?- pregunto Tonks incrédula, al ver que su acompañante negaba con la cabeza decidió explicarle todo con cuidado- mire, primero que nada tenemos que pensar en un nombre, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que esta aquí, veamos, como le puedo llamar?

-Solo, llámame… no se… por que no me puedes llamar por mi nombre?- pregunto el chico exasperado.

-Alguien podría escuchar, no seria muy normal que yo me encuentre hablando a solas con usted mi Lord- respondió Tonks.

-En eso tienes razón- respondió- bueno, invéntame un nombre.

-Yo? Bueno, no soy buena en nombres, pero… ya se! Que tal como a mi mejor amigo, al cual mato hace unos días… pero no me importa!- se apresuro a decir Tonks al ver la mirada del chico- Belicar.

-Belicar?- pregunto el chico arqueando una ceja- bueno, es mejor que nada, ahora habla y dime en donde rayos estoy.

-Estamos en Londres, en un club privado exclusivo para magos se llama ""- respondió Tonks.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Belicar- explícame como fue que termine en el callejón, y también por que rayos llevas esa marca en tu espalda.

-Como? Ho claro- dijo Tonks mirando sobre su hombro- la Marca Tenebrosa personalizada por Harry.

-Que?!- exclamo Belicar levantándose de su lugar.

-Pues si, mira, si te fijas bien, esta marca no es como la que los Mortifagos llevan en sus brazos, es mas… juvenil y lleva un rayo en la frente, lo ves?- pregunto Tonks dándose vuelta para que Belicar lo viera.

-Pero… por que iba a hacer una Marca Tenebrosa especial, no lo comprendo- dijo Belicar sentándose de nuevo.

-La profecía decía que no comprendería nada, de hecho, nadie comprende mucho acerca de la profecía- dijo Tonks poniéndose cómoda subiendo los pies a otro cubo- le diré la profecía, me la se de memoria.

Belicar se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que Tonks planeaba decirle, era sumamente importante que comprendiera en donde y por que estaba ahí, porque Tonks llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa? él nunca la aceptaría. Por que al parecer ella lo trataba con mucho respeto y hasta casi con temor?

_-"Aquel al que todos temen vendrá a luchar contra el mismo, deberá detenerse o perecer, mucho no sabrá y tendrá que ser guiado por manos blancas, de lo contrario una catástrofe acontecerá, sencillo no será, confuso y problemático es la descripción, el Lord Oscuro deberá cuidarse, dos los enemigos, uno el héroe, todo volverá a la normalidad, ambos Lords Oscuros pelearan de nuevo"_- termino de recitar Tonks mirando a Belicar fijamente, al ver que el mago no decía nada ella comenzó a explicar- lógicamente, del que habla la profecía es usted, el mismo Lord Oscuro ha venido a salvarnos, no sabe ni que sucede, debemos ayudarlo, y yo se quien puede hacerlo.

-Espera, espera, espera, un segundo- la detuvo Belicar con un ademán de las manos- me quieres decir que… yo he venido a destruir mi propio imperio?

-Si, exacto- respondió Tonks.

-Es una locura!- exclamo Belicar- como voy a querer destruir todo lo que yo creé, todo lo bueno que he hecho, las cosas que he conquistado…

-No lo comprende- dijo Tonks mirándolo tristemente- usted no quiere esto, no así.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Belicar frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Venga, se lo mostrare- Tonks se puso de pie y tomo su capa, Belicar se apresuro a seguirla- por favor, pongas la capucha, no quiero que nadie lo vea por aquí.

Un poco a regañadientes Belicar subió su capucha ocultándole el rostro, pensó que era algo tonto, llamaría mas la atención con la capucha puesta, pero aun así decidió hacerle caso a Tonks, caminaron por un par de pasillos mas hasta que llegaron a una puerta por la que se escuchaba el apagado sonido de música, Tonks abrió la puerta y se encontraron de frente con una gran y divertida fiesta, había serpientes por todos lados, logos de la casa de Slytherin adornando las paredes, la Marca Tenebrosa reinaba en ese lugar, Belicar pudo observar que absolutamente todas las personas en ese lugar llevaban una marca exactamente igual a la de Tonks, ella lo llamo para que la siguiera, caminaron entre jóvenes algo tomados, bailando descaradamente y sin importarles a quien tocaban o quien los tocaba, anduvieron con cuidado hasta llegar a un lugar en donde había mucha menos gente, llegaron con un hombre enorme vestido de negro que los detuvo en su andar.

-A donde van?- pregunto el tipo con tono burlón- esto es área restringida.

-Esta bien, soy yo- dijo Tonks bajando su capucha- y el viene a ver a Harry, es el nuevo… intento de Auror.

-Bien Tonks, pasen- dijo el hombre, Tonks jalo a Belicar hacia unas pequeñas escaleras, llegaron arriba y Tonks le indico a Belicar que se medio ocultara en una mesa.

-Mira hacia allá- dijo una vez que estuvo sentada, Belicar giro su mirada y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo…

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en una especie de cama que iba a juego con la decoración del lugar, gamuza verde con toques plateados, se veía con acabaos muy finos, tomaba una copa de martini mientras con su mano derecha tomaba por la cintura a una pelirroja muy bonita y fogosa, la reconoció inmediatamente como Ginny Weasley, con el brazo izquierdo, en el que sostenía el martini, abrazaba a una chica oriental muy bella y sensual, definitivamente esa era Cho Chang, ambas chicas tenían una bebida en su mano y abrazaban a Harry mimándolo.

-Pero que…- Belicar no pudo terminar su pregunta, en ese momento Bellatrix Lestrange se acerco a Harry y le dijo algo en voz baja, Harry rodó los ojos y le asintió con la cabeza, Bella se retiro y Harry hizo una señal para que Ginny y Cho se quitaran, ya que se iba a levantar.

-Espero que de verdad sea importante- dijo Harry caminando hacia donde estaban Tonks y Belicar, inmediatamente ambos se ocultaron como pudieron sin ser muy obvios, Harry se detuvo en una de las mesas cerca de ellos, en ese momento una cortina se abrió y por ella entraron Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy escoltando a nada mas y nada menos que a Lord Voldemort.

Belicar se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como Voldemort y Harry se saludaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, de hecho, hasta se podría ver un deje de paternidad por parte de Voldemort hacia Harry.

-Que demonios me pasa?- pregunto Belicar al ver las estupideces que ese "Él" hacia.

-Necesito que me ayudes a atacar Merseyside mañana por la noche, escuche que Dumbledore se escondía ahí- dijo Voldemort, sabia que a Harry le costaba ayudarlo cuando el asunto implicaba a la Orden del Fénix, y todo por que, claro, por el idiota del padrino del chico, al cual habían liberado de Azkaban hacia mucho y era uno de los pocos miembros de la Orden que no podía ser atacado ni capturado por Mortifagos, Harry había dejado eso muy en claro.

-Con una condición- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Tu dirás- dijo Voldemort mirando al chico.

-Yo no iré, llevaras a mis GrimReapers, peor no a mí- dijo Harry.

-Me parece razonable, pero yo también pondré una condición en esto- dijo Voldemort, era muy difícil engañarse entre ellos dos, ambos eran muy astutos y calculaban fríamente sus movimientos.

-Dime- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya me harte de que Sirius Black tenga acceso a mi mansión, no lo quiero ahí, ni siquiera cuando vaya contigo, y lo mismo va para tu amigo el Licántropo y la Sangre Sucia- dijo Voldemort con cara de asco.

-Bien, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Hermione irán a la Mansión Riddle, contento?- preguntó Harry, Voldemort simplemente asintió.

-Mañana al atardecer manda a tus GrimReapers a la mansión, los estaré esperando- dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie para marcharse, salio de ahí junto con Bella y Lucius.

-Al atardecer- repitió Harry volviendo a la cama con las chicas- Hermione, tráeme otro quieres.

Hermione miro a Harry, quien señalaba la copa vacía en sus manos, y asintió poniéndose de pie, Belicar miro asombrado que Hermione llevaba un collar con diamantes incrustados, eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino la correa que salía de este e iba a parar a la mano de Harry, pereciese que era su mascota.

-Por que la Sangre Sucia lleva puesto eso?- pregunto Belicar sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, quien en ese momento preparaba otro martini para Harry.

-Harry la salvo, ahora es su "Sangre Sucia Protegida" o algo así- respondió Tonks- se conocieron el primer día en Hogwarts, no se como fue que se convirtió en buena amiga de Harry, y cuando el y el señor Oscuro se unieron y acabaron con los nacidos de Muggles ella fue la única que quedo, y todo gracias a que Harry la quiso como su… digamos mascota de favores.

Belicar se quedo pensativo, todo lo que pasaba no era como el lo sabia, era totalmente diferente, Harry Potter y Voldemort eran enemigos a muerte, y ahora… pareciese que eran familia, todo era muy extraño.

-Y que se supone que hago yo aquí?- preguntó Belicar.

-No entendió?- pregunto Tonks u poco desesperada- para terminar con todas las atrocidades que Harry y Voldemort hacen!

-Pero… no comprendo…

-Escuche, se de alguien que nos podría ayudar, es muy peligroso, siendo uno de los GrimReapers mas cercanos a Harry no puedo hablar con el- dijo Tonks bajando la voz hasta dejarla en un susurro.

-GrimReapers?- pregunto Belicar confundido.

-Son como los Mortifagos de Harry- respondió Tonks.  
-Bien, entonces, todo volverá a la normalidad, los dos Lords… eso es!- exclamo Belicar.

-Eso es que?- preguntó Tonks algo confundida.

-Por eso vine, para volver todo a la normalidad, no lo entiendes?- pregunto Belicar mirando a Tonks.

-Lo lamento pero no comprendo, esta es mi normalidad- respondió Tonks señalando alrededor.

-Bueno, pues no es la mía- dijo Belicar- y yo se exactamente a que se refiere la profecía con eso de volver a la normalidad.

-Harry!- una voz conocida hizo que voltearan la cabeza, Sirius Black entraba por la misma cortina por la que Voldemort se había retirado interrumpiendo el beso que Harry le daba a Cho.

-Sirius, que te trae por aquí?- preguntó Harry a u padrino- anda siéntate, Hermione dale algo de tomar.

-No, no, no, esta bien, solo vine a decirte que mañana es Luna Llena, y si vas a venir con Remus y conmigo- dijo Sirius deteniendo a Hermione que ya se había levantado para ir hacia el bar.

-Pues, no tengo nada que hacer, así que si voy- dijo el chico.

-Seguro que no tienes nada que hacer?- preguntó Sirius arqueando las cejas, Harry comprendió por donde iba la platica, aparto a las chicas para poder acercarse a Sirius.

-Sirius, bien sabes que no puedo decirte ningún movimiento de Voldemort, tu no dices de la Orden, yo no digo de Voldemort, es un trato- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su padrino.

-Lo se, lo se, pero Dumbledore piensa que hay un espía en nuestras filas, debemos saber quien es o si no…

-Sirius, crees que yo no se que también tienen un espía en mi grupo?- pregunto Harry en tono irónico- por favor, ustedes nos espían, nosotros los espiamos, es una guerra, esto es así.

-Pero podría no serlo Harry, si terminamos con esto de una vez y…

-Sirius, basta!- lo detuvo Harry- no quiero que esto cambie, me gusta tal y como es, en serio, mejor sigan con sus cosas y nosotros con las nuestras, no me hagas perder la buena imagen que tengo de ti.

-Bien, ahí muere la cosa- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- debo irme, recuerda, mañana en la noche iremos a acompañar a Remus.

-Si, ahí estaré- dijo Harry antes de que Sirius desapareciera por la cortina.

-Sirius no dice nada?- pregunto Belicar.

-Claro que si, intenta hacer entrar en razón a Harry, pero esta cegado por el poder, le gusta esta vida demasiado- explico Tonks.

-Pues no por mucho tiempo- dijo Belicar poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida, Tonks lo siguió alarmada.

-Espere, a donde va!- exclamaba Tonks mientras lo seguía, rápidamente llegaron al pasillo por el que habían entrado y comenzaron a caminar.

-Tienes que llevarme con Albus Dumbledore- dijo Belicar sin dejar de caminar.

-Dumbledore, pero… pero…

-No discutas, debo hablar con el sobre la profecía- dijo Belicar sin dejar de caminar.

-Por que es tan urgente hablar con Dumbledore?- pregunto Tonks casi corriendo para poder alcanzar las grandes zancadas de Belicar.

-Porque solo puede haber uno con el titulo de Lord Oscuro- dijo Belicar entrecerrando los ojos con furia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extraño..?? hahahahahahaha no se de cual me fume cuando hice esto..XD hahahah espero que alguien le haya entendido y sepa quien es Belicar..XD hahahahaha déjenme Reviews por fa..!!


	2. Merseyside

No tarde tanto.. según yo.. o será ke estoy actualizando demasiados fics..¬¬ me trauma.. bueno espero ke le entiendan a este capi..XD hahahahaha aki se los dejo.. ya no trata todo sobre Belicar..!! espero Reviews..!!

_NOTA: _Las sustancias que ayudaron durante la elaboración de este fic serán mantenidas en secreto, gracias por su comprensión..¬¬

**Sion-Allegra: **estoy segura ke kerras asesinarme cuando lo termine..¬¬ pero bueno.. no es la única razón por la cual quieres hacerlo.. y hasta planes a futuro tienes para matarme..¬¬ y mira ke tus fics si están raros!!! Haber ke tal este capi..!!!

**Nymra: **por lo menos gane un premio a fic mas raro.. sabes kien es Belicar.?¿? en serio.. bueno me gustaría que intentaras adivinar..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi.!!

**Lord Xolur: **日本語でがいいですか..??

**Andrea: **aki otro capi.!! En serio sabes quien es Belicar.. hasta a mi se me olvida de vez en cuando..XD hahahahah espero ke también te guste este capi..!!

**CarolineSonPotter: **que bueno que te gusto..!! no revelare las sustancias ke me ayudaron a hacerlo..¬¬ pero bueno.. ya aquí otro capi.. no fue muuuuuuy pronto.. peor algo es algo..XD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Aranel Riddle: **mira que te gustan las rarezas..XD hahahaha ke bueno ke te gusto.. aki esta otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merseyside..!!**

-Señor, espere por favor- Tonks intentaba seguir el paso de Belicar.

-Dumbledore esta en Merseyside, cierto?- pregunto Belicar sin aminorar el paso, tenia que alejarse de ese lugar para aparecerse.

-Si, el esta allá, pero usted no podrá ver la casa, esta protegida…

-Pues tu sacaras a Dumbledore para que hable conmigo!- exclamo Belicar parándose frente a la chica- ahora, llévanos hasta allá.

Tonks se apresuro a tomar a Belicar por el brazo y aparecerlos en Merseyside, caminaron unas cuantas calles desde el pequeño parque en el que se encontraban, debían ser cerca de las 3 de la mañana, no había absolutamente nadie en las calles, después de andar unos minutos, Tonks se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un lote baldío.

-Es aquí- dijo, Belicar miro hacia la supuesta casa, peor no vio absolutamente nada- espere aquí, enseguida traigo a Dumbledore.

Belicar miro como la chica se perdía tras una pare invisible, espero ahí parado, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, hasta ese momento, por las prisas, no se había dado cuenta de las condiciones del lugar, todo parecía desierto, como si fuese la peor parte de la ciudad, parecía que todos ahí vivían en la miseria, seguramente la casa en la que se reunía la Orden debía ser igual a las demás, comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que se hubiese aliad con él, su peor enemigo, era simplemente imposible, que clase de mundo era ese? Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter? Amigos? Era sumamente ilógico, debía detener esa locura lo antes posible, separarlos, hacerlos enemigos de nuevo, lo que no sabia, era que su trabajo se facilitaría, y todo gracias a la desconfianza y el hambre de poder de los dos sujetos a los que intentaba detener, un chasquido tras el lo hizo girarse rápidamente.

-Buenas noches- la serena voz de Dumbledore se dejo escuchar.

-Buenas profesor- respondió Belicar mirando al anciano- escuche, tengo que decirle algo…

-No aquí, es peligroso, venga conmigo- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al lote baldío, Belicar se acerco y se puso junto a él- Trade Road Número 687.

Inmediatamente Belicar vio una casa salir de la nada, en donde antes había estado ese lote baldío vio una gran casa, no estaba en muy buen estado, pero definitivamente estaba mejor que las demás casas del lugar.

-Por que todas las casas están así?- pregunto Belicar mirando el resto de las casas.

-Así es como los Muggles viven en este mundo- respondió Dumbledore- entramos?

Belicar simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirar las viviendas Muggles, como había sido capaz de hacer todas esas atrocidades, él y Dumbledore entraron en la casa, Estaba mucho mejor por dentro, no muy elegante, pero no tan maltratada como la fachada, Dumbledore señalo hacia una puerta, Belicar se apresuro a dirigirse hacia allá, abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con…

-Tú?- pregunto Sirius- pero… que…

-No tengo tiempo ahora Sirius, debo terminar con esta locura de una vez por todas, platicamos después, si?- dijo Belicar pasando al lado de Sirius y entrando a la sala, en el sillón de dos plazas estaban Remus y Tonks, Tonks le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde la aparición de Belicar.

-Chicos, son tan amables de dejarnos un momento en privado, tenemos cosas importantes que discutir- dijo Dumbledore, Remus y Tonks fueron a la cocina, y con algo de esfuerzo y tirones se llevaron a Sirius con ellos- ahora, dime que es lo que pasa.

-Profesor, Tonks me hablo acerca de la Profecía que existe en este mundo, solo necesito que confirme lo que estoy pensando- dijo Belicar sentándose frente a Dumbledore.

-Primero, confirma tu mis dudas- pidió Dumbledore, Belicar rodó los ojos- dice que harás que todo vuelva a la normalidad, las cosas en tu mundo son diferentes?

-Por supuesto que si, Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort amigos? Por favor, son los peores enemigos que existen, la Profecía de nosotros dice que ninguno podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro viva- explico Belicar.

-Así que es eso?- pregunto Dumbledore mas para el que para Belicar- entonces, lo que la Profecía quiere decir, es que vas a luchar contra ti mismo, o contra tu enemigo?

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, no se a quien se supone que debo derrotar para que todo siga normal- dijo Belicar con el entrecejo fruncido- si venzo a cualquiera de los dos, las cosas no estarán igual que en mi mundo, ya que en mi mundo ambos estamos vivos y luchando el uno contra el otro.

-Eso es un problema- dijo Dumbledore- pero creo tener algo de información que nos ayudara.

-Información? Que clase de información?- pregunto Belicar mirando al profesor.

-Tengo un par de espías uno con Voldemort y el otro con Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

-Lado de Voldemort y Lado de Harry? Creí que estábamos juntos en esto- dijo Belicar.

-Eso creía yo también- le dijo Dumbledore- pero me he enterado que Voldemort piensa que Harry se prepara para revelarse en su contra, los GrimReapers de Harry superan en numero a los Mortifagos de Voldemort, puede que los GrimReapers sean mas jóvenes, pero también son muy fuertes.

-Entonces, solo debo dejar que peleen entre si, y el que sobreviva de su batalla personal será al que debo vencer yo- dijo Belicar para si mismo.

-No, la verdad no creo que…

-Claro que si, eso es lo que haré, tengo que cerciorarme de que todo pase de acuerdo al plan- dijo Belicar poniéndose de pie.

-Plan, cual plan?- pregunto Dumbledore siguiendo al chico hasta la salida.

-Ya lo veras, es a prueba de idiotas, regresare a ese lugar y evaluare la situación- Belicar salio de la casa y desapareció antes de que Dumbledore lo pudiera detener.

-Tonks- dijo el anciano, inmediatamente ella, Remus y Sirius aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina- síguelo, no quiero que haga ninguna estupidez.

-Si señor- Tonks desapareció para buscar a Belicar de nuevo.

-Sirius, Remus, asegúrense de que Harry este bien, Voldemort trama algo, no se que sea, pero no quiero correr riesgos- Sirius y Remus asintieron y desaparecieron para ir hasta donde se encontraba Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En serio, no debemos hacerlo, es aburrido y completamente inútil- dijo Ron, estaba sentado junto a la cama donde se encontraba Harry, Hermione le daba un masaje.

-Lo se, pero quiere que lo ayude, no tienes que ir si no quieres, puedo mandar otro grupo- dijo Harry, Ginny seguía con él, Cho se había retirado hacia unos minutos.

-Yo solo digo que… un poco mas fuerte Herms… no lo se, no me gusta cuando atacamos a la Orden, porque ellos n quieren lastimarnos, al menos no a los GrimReapers, pero acaban con todos los Mortifagos.

-Tal vez por eso quiere que mandes a tus GrimReapers Harry- Harry miro al rubio que estaba del otro lado de su cama.

-Que quieres decir con eso Draco?- pregunto el morocho.

-Bueno, no es por nada, pero me he enterado que Voldie quiere que vayan mas GrimReapers a los ataques para no tener que llevar tantos Mortifagos- respondió Draco, después dio un sorbo a su bebida y siguió con su explicación- Harry, Voldemort ya se dio cuenta, tus GrimReapers superan a sus Mortifagos en numero aproximadamente de 3 a 1, aunque tenemos menos experiencia que los Mortifagos el sabe que podemos acabar con ellos, por eso nos llama, quiere que la Orden y los Aurores hagan el trabajo sucio por él.

-No, no creo que lo haga.

-Harry, en serio comienzas a confiar en él?- pregunto Ron mirándolo incrédulo- quiere que aniquilen a la mayor cantidad de GrimReapers posible, así ya no tendrá por que temerle a tu ejercito.

-Ustedes creen?- pregunto Harry.

-Si- no solo Draco y Ron respondieron, sino que Ginny y Hermione se unieron al coro.

-Bien, lo que sospechaba- dijo Harry, pero de pronto una malvada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- tengo una idea.

-Me agrada esa sonrisa, usualmente trae buenos planes- dijo Ron- Hermione, trae un poco de Vodca por favor.

-Primero que nada, debo hablar con Sirius, necesito un favor- Harry se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida dejando a todos preguntándose que tramaría.

---------

Harry no dejaría que Voldemort acabara con sus GrimReapers, él también iría a Merseyside a protegerlos, tenia un plan, le había dicho a Sirius lo que Voldemort planeaba, nadie mas debía enterarse de eso, supuestamente Harry y Voldemort no se traicionaban entre ellos, pero, cuando hablaban de un par de Slytherins como ellos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las mentiras comenzaran, debía hacerle creer a Voldemort que aun confiaba en él, y esperaría a que Voldie diera el primer paso en la traición, así podría ganarse la confianza de mas personas, él siempre había sido mas flexible que Voldemort con la gente, por esa razón tenia mas aliados, pero eso no significaba que fuera un pan dulce, como en esa ocasión, estaba de muy buen humor por que Sirius había accedido a ayudarlo con su plan, pero uno de sus GrimReapers había fallado en una misión, una simple y facilísima misión de localización, debía encontrar un supuesto grupo de Sangre Sucias que se encontraban escondidos cerca de Londres, pero claro, el equipo que había mandado había sido capturado por el poco Ministerio que quedaba, y solo el líder de dicho grupo había regresado, y ahora se encontraba parado frente a la cama en la que Harry usualmente se recostaba en las fiestas, el tipo temblaba descontroladamente mirando a Harry con miedo, Harry, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano derecha miraba al pobre idiota con asco.

-Te pedí que me trajeras a esos Sangre Sucia- dijo Harry en un siseo- tarea fácil, bastante fácil- siguió Harry jugando con la copa en su mano, todos los presentes miraban atentos con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero no, no pudiste hacerlo, en lugar de traer a los Sangre Sucia perdiste a 20 de mis GrimReapers!!- grito Harry poniéndose de pie, no había música en esos momentos, todos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

-S… s… señor… yo lo lamento… no pudimos…

-No quiero excusas Izan!!- grito Harry- te di una misión simple y la echaste a perder!! No tolerare este tipo de errores!!

-Se lo suplico, no me mate, corregiré mis errores, en verdad, le juro que no volverá a pasar- decía Izan, estaba de rodillas en el centro de la habitación, Harry lo miro una vez mas.

-No te preocupes Izan, yo no te matare- dijo Harry dando media vuelta y alejándose dejando a todos los espectadores sorprendidos, Harry no perdonaba las cosas tan fácilmente.

-Gracias, señor, muchísimas gracias- dijo Izan levantándose y dando pasos hacia atrás.

-_Nagini_- llamo Harry a la serpiente mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a Ginny, la serpiente no tardo en llegar a su lado- _mátalo_.

La serpiente salio disparada hacia el chico que intentaba salir de ahí rápidamente, pero con una simple mordida lo inmovilizo y se enrosco fuertemente en el cuerpo de Izan.

-Señor… que… dijo que usted no me mataría…

-Exacto, yo no te estoy matando, Nagini lo hace- dijo Harry dando u sorbo a la copa de vino, todos los GrimReapers comenzaron a reír mientras Nagini se llevaba a Izan a su guarida- ya basta, que siga la música!!

La fiesta siguió, era muy común que Harry hiciera eso, les gustaba ver con que nueva frase mataría a los idiotas que se equivocaban, esa vez se supero a si mismo dejándole creer al idiota que tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir y después mandar a Nagini a matarlo, eso si era estilo.

-Muy buena Harry- Voldemort había entrado silenciosamente y había mirado todo desde la puerta- fue original.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, le hizo una señal a Ginny para que se fuera de ahí hasta que Voldemort se retirara- Hermione, tráenos algo de tomar.

-No se por que sigues teniendo a esa Sangre Sucia contigo- dijo Voldemort sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Por que es MI Sangre Sucia, ya hablamos de esto- dijo Harry sentándose al borde de la cama- a que se debe tu visita?

-Bella me informo que cambiaste de idea sobre Merseyside, quiero saber a que se debe ese cambio tan radical- dijo Voldemort tomando un vaso de la bandeja que le ofrecía Hermione.

-Bueno decidí que era momento de progresar, la Orden nos detiene demasiado, gracias Hermione- dijo Harry tomando el otro vaso que Hermione traía.

-Me parece muy bien que hayas decidido eso- dijo Voldemort dando un sorbo.

-Sin embargo, comprenderás que si voy yo, mis GrimReapers me obedecerán a mi- explico Harry- y yo no los dejare que ataquen ni a Remus ni a Sirius.

-Si, eso supuse- dijo Voldemort- y creo que esta bien.

-Genial, entonces iremos a Merseyside dentro de un par de horas- dijo Harry levantándose- prepara a tus mejores Mortifagos, iré a bailar un rato.

-Claro- Voldemort se levanto y se marcho, era extraño que Harry aceptara atacar a ala Orden, algo tramaba, debía andar con cuidado, ni Harry ni Voldemort se habían dado cuenta que una persona los había escuchado, Belicar se había escabullido entre la gente y pudo escuchar toda la conversación, Harry tramaba algo, quería que Voldemort comenzara la lucha, el no haría nada, Belicar se puso de pie y comenzó a ir hacia la salida, peor a mitad del camino…

-Señor- choco contra una chica de llamativo cabello rosa.

-Tonks, que demonios haces? Vamos afuera, ahora- ordeno Belicar, la chica lo siguió rápidamente.

-Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto Tonks llegando al pasillo que los llevaría a la salida, Belicar se detuvo y miro de frente a Tonks.

-Planeamos atacar Merseyside por a tarde, Voldemort cree que Dumbledore esta ahí, y Harry cree que Voldemort trama algo en contra suya, así que no dejara a sus GrimReapers con él- explico rápidamente el chico, Tonks abrió mucho los ojos.

-Debemos avisar a Dumbledore, es muy peligroso cuando Harry y Voldemort atacan juntos, rápido, vamos…

-Tonks!- la voz de Harry los interrumpió, Tonks empujo a Belicar hacia una puerta que estaba al lado dejándolo oculto.

-Dígame- dijo Tonks volviéndose hacia Harry.

-Te necesito entre los GrimReapers que vendrán conmigo a Merseyside- dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta que había junto a Tonks, ella se movió para llamar la atención de Harry hacia otro lado.

-Si, claro, Merseyside, y para que vamos hacia allá?- pregunta Tonks fingiendo no saber nada.

-Voldemort, piensa que Dumbledore esta por ahí- dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-En serio? Bueno, pues, vamos- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

-Bien, te quiero aquí a las 10 de la mañana para tener todo listo- dijo Harry dando vuelta para ir hacia la fiesta de nuevo.

-Sip, aquí estaré, adiós! Señor?- dijo Tonks justo cuando Harry se perdió por la puerta- lo lamento muchísimo, en verdad, pero tenia que ocultarlo o…

-Ya, no hay tiempo, no te preocupes Tonks, debemos ir con Dumbledore- dijo Belicar saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose a la salida- como tu dijiste, no es bueno cuando él y yo atacamos juntos.

--------

-Están seguros?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Belicar y a Tonks, ambos estaban de pie en la sala de estar junto a Sirius y Remus y un muy pensativo Dumbledore, los dos primeros asintieron ante la pregunta del director- en ese caso, Remus, llama a la Orden, yo iré al Ministerio haber si encuentro algo de ayuda, Tonks, anda con Harry, no quiero que sospeche nada, Sirius, creo que Belicar necesitara un disfraz, puedes conseguir algo?

-Claro, veré que puedo hacer- dijo Sirius, inmediatamente Remus se fue por la chimenea, Tonks salio de la casa y Dumbledore desapareció- bien, Belicar, cierto? Veamos que te consigo.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Belicar dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

-Creeme que lo es- dijo Sirius entrando en una habitación, ven, tenemos que buscar algo que te sirva durante la batalla, no queremos que se caiga y quedes al descubierto.

-Supongo que no- dijo Belicar mirando un par de túnicas.

-Y dime, Belicar, como fue que terminaste aquí?- preguntó Sirius mientras inspeccionaba el armario en busca de algo de ropa.

-No lo se, pero lo averiguare- respondió Belicar sentado en la cama.

-Bueno, si lo de la Profecía es cierto, supongo que vienes a ayudarnos- dijo Sirius sacando algo y lanzándolo a la cama junto al chico.

-Corrección- dijo Belicar mirándolo- me ayudare a mi.

-Eso es algo egoísta- dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido entregándole a Belicar algo de ropa.

-Cuando deje de serlo?

-Bien, como sea, por que te urge tanto terminar con esto?

-Ya lo dije antes- dijo Belicar dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse- solo puede haber un único Lord Oscuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Todo listo Harry.

-Grupo 2 listo, señor.

-Todo bien por aquí Voldie, que tienes?

-Sigue llamándome así y necesitaras cirugía mágica en el trasero por como te lo dejare.

-Ya, cuando empezamos- dijo Harry riendo de la reacción del mago.

-Espera la señal- dijo Voldemort, se encontraban parados en el parque cerca de Merseyside, solo esperaban que Bella y Ron llegaran diciéndoles que si podían atacar, en ese momento dos sonoros "Crack" se dejaron oír y Bella y Ron se acercaron rápidamente.

-Algo no anda bien Amo- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Voldemort.

-Parece que nos esperaban- dijo Ron.

-Como?!- exclamaron Harry y Voldemort, ambos se miraron entre ellos.

-Que? Crees que yo les dije?- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, no se que tanto hablas con tu padrino- dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry calculadoramente.

-Cual fue la regla numero uno cuando supe de Sirius?- pregunto Harry poniéndose frente a Voldemort- no hablaría de ninguna misión con él, cierto? Y yo cumplo mis promesas.

-Bueno, entonces podrías explicarme como es que llego esa información a los oídos de Dumbledore?- dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry acusadoramente, Tonks se movió incomoda en su lugar, no esperaba que el director fuera a ser tan obvio.

-No lo supo de mí, así que deja de mirarme de ese modo- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Buenas tardes- la pacifica y suave voz del profesor Dumbledore los hizo girarse- supuse que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos estallaran el uno contra el otro.

-No se que quiere decir con eso- dijo Harry mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

-Solo mírense, están peleando por quien fue el que se delato- dijo Dumbledore acercándose.

-Tú no sabes nada de esto anciano- dijo Voldemort dando un paso hacia Voldemort.

-Los conozco mas de lo que creen Tom- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a ambos.

-Me conoce? Con las pocas platicas que hemos tenido? Por favor- dijo Harry poniéndose a la par con Voldemort y dejando a todos sus GrimReapers y a los Mortifagos detrás- Sirius me conoce mejor.

-Y el sabe perfectamente que tu no eres así Harry.

-Ay, no de nuevo con sus charlas sobre el bien y el mal, yo soy así, ya supérelo- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-El chico escogió su camino Dumbledore- dijo Voldemort.

-Pero se que Harry puede cambiar sise lo propone y…

-No, no lo haré, siempre que hablo con usted es lo mismo una y otra vez, no cambiare, no quiero ni puedo cambiar, me entendió?- dijo Harry mirando seriamente a Dumbledore.

-En ese caso…

-En ese caso puedes decirnos quien fue el que te dio la información de que estábamos aquí- dijo Voldemort mirando a los GrimReapers de Harry.

-No es muy difícil encontrarlos cuando están juntos, emanan una gran cantidad de magia- explico Dumbledore- y sigo sin saber por que insisten en culparse el uno al otro, pareciese como si estuvieran separándose.

-Solo tenemos diferencias, es todo.

-Diferencias? Pues yo no tengo nada en contra tuya Voldie- dijo Harry mirándolo.

-Comenzando por ese nombrecito- dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry- se muy bien que desde hace años te considero como mi mayor aprendiz, el mejor de mis Mortifagos…

-Y que si ya no soy uno de tus Mortifagos?- pregunto Harry seriamente, Voldemort se quedo mirándolo, entonces tenia razón, Harry podría revelarse en cualquier momento, tenia el poder y la fuerza de ataque necesaria, peor si una guerra entre ellos dos se desataba seria devastador, Harry tenia ventaja, la mitad de la Orden lo ayudaría, y tenia muchas mas personas en s ejercito, no podría contra él.

-Harry!!

-Avada Kedavra!!- un silencio profundo siguió a estas palabras, alguien a sus espaldas había lanzado una maldición asesina, ese era el principio de una gran guerra entre los ejércitos de dos Lords Oscuros que existían…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cha-cha-cha-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..!!! hahahahah espero ke les aya gustado y ke aya aclarado sus dudas.. aunke lo dudo.. debo dejar de fumar esto..¬¬ espero Reviews..!!!!


	3. Lord vs Lord

Ke kreen..!! Es el ultimo capi..! sip.. solo 3 capis en el fic..xD pero la verdad.. era demasiado raro como para ke continuara…además ya deje las sustancias ke me provocaban hacerlo..xD bueno aki esta.. espero ke le entiendan y lean bien, bien el párrafo final.. ahí se explica mas o menos.. si no comprenden dejenmelo saber.. y si en el Review solo kieren poner algo como "¬¬" se acepta…:D

**Sion-Allegra: **este es mi único fic raro, raro Bella.. los tuyos son todos raros..!! ay ya eme había olvidado de tu aversión hacia Dumbly.. andamos mal con Twilight, Isabella..!! actualizo Teddy para tu cumple.. termine este.. y terminare pronto la ultima batalla para subir el de Twilight..!!OO ay no puedo esperar.. bueno ya lee..!!

**XaPhyRa: **hahahaha haber si tus teorías son acertadas.. la verdad dudo mucho ke alguien le atine al final..¬¬ es demasiado… fumado.. es el ultimo capi.. espero ke disfrutes y perdona por tardar tanto…!!

**Xoxo: **ya subi..!! el ultimo0.. bastante después pero aki estaa..¬¬ y lo de Vodka no fue mi culpa.. el word lo corrige solo..¬¬ aki esta el ultim0o.. entiéndelo por favor..¬¬

**DarkCarolineRiddle: **seamos honestas.. si te da un paro cardiaco dudo que puedas demandarme.. actualice un poco… tardada… jeje perdóname por fav0or..!! pero se me acabo la sustancia ke fumaba y no podía escribir.. ya sabess… aki esta el ultimo capi.. espero ke te guste.. y ke comprendas…

**Nymra:** kreo ke tarde.. bastantito..-.-U perdón.. pero ya es el ultimo capitul0o.. mas raro el final no se pud0o..xD así ek aconsejo ke lean bien el ultimo párrafo como ya dijee.. gracias por el cumplido y eme alegra ke pienses eso de mi imaginación.. disfruta el capi..!!:D

**Brokenheart Roa: **uy.. esa idea de unir las dimensiones estuvo buena.. pero no funcionaria para lo ke tenia pensad0o..xD las sustancias utilizadas durante el proceso del fic se mantendrán en secreto..¬¬ y… creo ke ni yo entendí tu explicación de los capis pasad0os..xD hahaha bueno ya.. Ultimo capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Lord vs Lord..!!**

_-Harry!!_

_-Avada Kedabra!!- un silencio profundo siguió a esas palabras, alguien a sus espaldas había lanzado una maldición asesina, ese era el principio de una gran guerra entre los ejércitos de los dos Lords Oscuros que existían…_

-o-o-o-o-

Harry giro la cabeza rápidamente solo para encontrarse con Ron manteniendo su varita en alto y uno de los Mortifagos yaciendo en el suelo, muerto.

-Que demonios paso?!!- grito Voldemort mirando como sus Mortifagos y los GrimReapers de Harry se apuntaban mutuamente con las varitas.

-Ron, que pasa?- pregunto Harry mirando al pelirrojo.

-Este idiota te estaba apuntando con su varita- respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Bellatrix, furioso.

-No tenias que haberlo matado, imbécil!!- exclamo Bella dando un paso hacia Ron, su varita pico el pecho del chico, justo sobre el corazón, pero Ron no se dejo intimidar y presiono su varita contra la garganta de Bella.

-Pero que… por que uno de tus Mortifagos querría…- Harry miro a Voldemort y vio como estaba claramente furioso- un segundo, tu querías que me mataran!!

Voldemort solo lo miro como respuesta, la sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir rápidamente arrepintiéndose de no haber sido él el que diera el primer paso para iniciar la batalla.

-Bien, entiendo, no estabas equivocado después de todo viejo, de hecho, nunca lo estas- dijo Harry mirando hacia Dumbledore.

-Harry, quiero que sepas…

-No me uniré a usted- lo interrumpió el chico caminando hacia sus GrimReapers, quienes no dejaban de mirar amenazadoramente a los Mortifagos- de ahora en adelante estoy por mi cuenta y tu por la tuya Voldie.

-No seas idiota, Harry- dijo Voldemort mirándolo fijamente- que piensas hacer? Pelear contra mi? Quitarme todo el poder que he ganado?

-Eso, es precisamente lo que planeo- dijo Harry girándose hacia sus GrimReapers- mis GrimReapers superan a tu pobre ejercito de Idiotifagos, seremos mas jóvenes y con menos experiencia, pero aguantamos mas, aparte, yo tengo algo a mi favor, que tu no tienes.

-Y eso es?- pregunto Voldemort poniéndose junto a sus Mortifagos encarando a Harry, el chico se giro y lo miro sonriente.

-_La Orden, no me atacara a mí_- dijo en Parsel, por lo que solo Voldemort lo comprendió.

-_No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo_- respondió Voldemort con el mismo lenguaje.

-El que no sabe, es otro… Ahora!!

-Expelliarmus!!- los GrimReapers lanzaron sus hechizos ante la señal de Harry, muchos Mortifagos cayeron ante el ataque sorpresa.

-Ron, Draco!!- grito Harry señalando hacia su derecha y después a su izquierda, ambos chicos entendieron la orden y corrieron, junto con sus respectivos equipos de combate, rodearon a los Mortifagos, esa era la estrategia numero uno de Harry, rodear a su presa, después, acabar con ella, lenta y dolorosamente.

Dumbledore había llamado a la Orden, quienes, tal y como había dicho Harry, no atacaban a los GrimReapers, el viejo tenia una política de no lastimar a los jóvenes, estúpida política que ayudaría muchísimo a Harry, vio a Sirius y a Remus luchando contra los Mortifagos, muy cerca de una zona donde había bastantes GrimReapers.

-Nadie toca a Sirius y Remus, entendido!!- grito por encima de los hechizos, ya les había advertido a sus GrimReapers, pero era mejor cerciorarse, los que estaban cerca de él asintieron- Draco, ve por los demás!

-Si- respondió Draco desapareciendo a mitad de la pelea, traería refuerzos.

-Bellatrix!!- fue lo único que grito Voldemort, la mujer asintió y desapareció, aparecerían mas Mortifagos de un momento a otro, Harry miro hacia Voldemort, pelearía contra él, lo podía vencer, si que podía, estaba seguro, pero no contaba con que Dumbledore tenia otros planes.

-Tu pelea es conmigo Tom- dijo el viejo profesor interponiéndose entre Harry y Voldemort.

-Que?! Espere un minuto!- exclamo Harry, pero inmediatamente se vio rodeado de no menos de 7 Mortifagos, pan comido para él, era fácil derrotar a esos idiotas, pensaban que por ser menor seria débil y fácil de derrotar, pobres ilusos, Harry se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó la batalla contra los Mortifagos.

Belicar iba d aquí para allá derribando Mortifagos y GrimReapers a la par, no había diferencia entre ellos para él, buscaba la batalla principal, Voldemort contra Harry por supuesto, pero no la encontraba.

-Rictusem…

-Expelliarmus!- el Mortífago que había intentado atacarlo voló varios metros antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo- idiota.

Belicar miro hacia el otro lado de la calle y lo vio, Dumbledore se interponía entre los combatientes principales, estúpido viejo decrepito que no dejaba que ese par se matara entre si para que pudiera destruir al que quedara con vida, se apresuro a caminar hacia ellos, pero a mitad de camino varios Mortifagos se interpusieron en su camino, maldijo entre dientes poniéndose a la defensiva inmediatamente, podía acabar con ese grupo de Mortifagos, claro que si, pero él tenia un objetivo mas importante, se daría prisa a terminar con los idiotas que se interponían en su camino para llegar hasta Voldemort y Harry, estaba a punto de lanzar la primera maldición cuando un montón de _"cracks"_ lo distrajo.

-Atrápenlos!! No los maten!!

-Maldición- susurro Belicar, eran los Aurores.

-Atrás, vamonos ahora!- grito Harry elevando su voz con un hechizo, todos los GrimReapers fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, Voldemort simplemente desapareció y sus Mortifagos lo siguieron rápidamente.

-Sirius, llévate a Belicar de aquí!- exclamo Dumbledore, el Animago asintió y se dirigió a Belicar a toda prisa, no era seguro que los Aurores supieran de él, Tonks miro a Dumbledore antes de desaparecer, tenia que guardar las apariencias con Harry, Sirius llego hasta Belicar y tiro de él para alejarlo de la pelea, Belicar seguía maldiciendo a los Aurores por haber llegado en un momento tan inoportuno.

-Vamonos Belicar, ya tendremos otra oportunidad!- exclamo Sirius tirando de él mas fuerte, Belicar lo siguió rápidamente y ambos desaparecieron rumbo al cuartel de la Orden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Pero en que pensaba viejo loco, debió haberlos dejado atacarse mutuamente!!- grito Belicar en cuanto Dumbledore entro a la casa, el profesor ni se inmuto ante el insulto, simplemente camino hasta la sala y se sentó junto a Sirius, el resto de la orden venia tras él, Belicar se cruzo de brazos al ser ignorado y se paro en una esquina alejado de todo el mundo y espero a que la junta de la Orden terminara.

-Bien, ahora sabemos que Harry y Voldemort están por separado, y Harry sabe que nosotros no atacaremos a los jóvenes que lo siguen, eso es lo que lo hace mas peligroso, Voldemort ahora tiene alguien que compite con el por poder, y tiene mas desventajas, por lo que primero luchara contra Harry para deshacerse de él, ambos planearan uno contra el otro, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a ver que es lo que harán- explico Dumbledore rápidamente, todos escuchaban atentos- y cuando sepamos el lugar de la batalla, iremos a ayudar, no a Voldemort, ni a Harry, remos a capturar l mayor cantidad de Mortifagos, y si Harry nos provoca, también a los GrimReapers.

-Pudimos haber atrapado a muchos esta noche, pero tenían que llegar los malditos Aurores del Ministerio a arruinarlo todo- dijo Moody, a su parecer los Aurores hacían mucho escándalo, pero no actuaban mucho.

-Por cierto, profesor- dijo Sirius llamando la atención de todos los de la sala- por que no dejo que Harry luchara contra Voldemort, no es eso lo que…

-No podía dejar que lucharan ahí Sirius, los Aurores estaban por llegar, además- dijo mirando directamente a Belicar- aun no estaba seguro de si ese era el rumbo que debían seguir las cosas.

-Claro que lo es!- exclamo Belicar, todas las personas presentes en la sala, que hasta ahora habían ignorado su presencia lo miraron sorprendidos- es mucho mas fácil hacerlo así que escoger a uno de los dos, que tal si destruyo al equivocado y todo se pone peor?! Es mejor así, dejar que luchen y yo destruir al que sobreviva, así me deshago de los dos y…

-Y que, Belicar?- lo interrumpió Dumbledore ignorando los murmullos preguntando quien era ese hombre enmascarado, Belicar guardo silencio al ver que todos lo observaban, no podía responder a eso, que pasaría si Voldemort y Harry de esta dimensión tan extraña desaparecían? Tendría que tomar él el control? No podía comentar eso frente a toda la orden, Dumbledore ya sabia que eso pasaría, por eso no había dejado que Voldemort y Harry se atacaran, no podían simplemente dejar que las cosas pasaran, debían pensar en las consecuencias que traería cada cosa.

-Me perdí, quien es Belicar? Y que esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kingsley alzando la voz sobre el barullo que se había formado tras los segundos de silencio del profesor Dumbledore.

-No puedo responderte eso Kingsley, solo diré, que la profecía esta por cumplirse, solo que no tenemos muy en claro de cómo sucederá- respondió Dumbledore con su siempre tranquila voz, los murmullos incrementaron y Belicar salio de la habitación hacia la cocina, no quería dar explicaciones, tenia que pensar en la manera de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero como? Como hacerlo teniendo al viejo loco siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos, era imposible, terminaría haciendo lo que Dumbledore quisiera, como siempre, pero no quería, ya estaba harto, esta vez lo haría a su manera, le gustara o no a Dumbledore.

-Que se joda- murmuro Belicar dejándose caer en una de las sillas del ante comedor.

-Espero que no sea para mi- dijo Sirius entrando en la cocina con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te salvaste, por ahora- dijo Belicar invocando un vaso con agua, retiro la mascara plateada que le había dado Sirius y se empino el vaso entero.

-Tranquilo, si hasta parece que traes resaca- dijo Sirius sentándose frete a Belicar, él simplemente lo miro fijamente mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa, se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras el barullo de la aviación continua se hacia cada vez menor, Sirius se sirvió un pedazo de pastel de fresa- quieres un poco?

-No, gracias- respondió Belicar, para cuando Sirius termino el pedazo de pastel, la sala había quedado casi en silencio, solo se escuchaba a Moody, Remus y Dumbledore discutir sobre algo en voz baja, Belicar intentaba descifrar que era lo que decían, pero hablaban demasiado bajo como para comprender sin ponerse de rodillas junto a la puerta.

-Y dime, Belicar- dijo Sirius llamando la atención del moreno, Belicar miro fijamente a la oveja negra de los Black- que tienes en mente?

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Belicar frunciendo el entrecejo, había decidido quitarse la mascara una vez que el barullo en la otra habitación había cesado.

-Si, yo se que vienes para que se cumpla la profecía y no se que mas, y… de verdad me gustaría que derrotaras a Voldemort para poder tener a Harry a mi lado de nuevo- dijo Sirius bajando la mirada, desde que había salido de Azkaban había estado siempre con Harry, pero no del modo que él quería, si, Harry lo quería como al padre que no recordaba y no dejaba que nadie lo lastimara, pero Sirius quería que Harry fuera un chico normal, lejos de todos esos asesinatos, quería protegerlo, no ser protegido, Belicar miro a Sirius fijamente durante un momento, Sirius lo ayudaría a terminar con Voldemort para así recuperar a Harry, sonrió para si mismo, perfecto.

-Sabes, creo que seria mejor hacer eso- dijo Belicar, que mejor que tener a Sirius, Remus y varios de la orden a su lado para derrotar a Voldemort, uno menos, ahora solo debía…

-Belicar!- exclamo Sirius sacando a Belicar de sus pensamientos.

-Que? Que pasa?- pregunto Belicar abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Que te quedaste callado de la nada y no me dijiste que era mejor- respondió Sirius rodando los ojos.

-Oh, si, lo siento, me quede pensando- dijo Belicar moviendo la cabeza para organizar sus ideas- digo que lo mejor seria que destruyéramos a Voldemort, Harry es mas fácil de controlar, este mundo volvería al estado de paz que todos quieren, y tu tendrás de vuelta a tu ahijado.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar- sonrió Sirius.

-Solo no le digas al viejo, ya vez que no le agradan mis planes- dijo Belicar en un susurro, Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió, Belicar le devolvió la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo hacer y se puso de pie, Sirius lo siguió a la sala, donde Dumbledore y Remus despedían a Moody por la chimenea.

-Podemos hablar?- pregunto Belicar a Dumbledore mientras Sirius jalaba a Remus para llevárselo a otra habitación y contarle todo.

-Que sucede, Belicar?- pregunto Dumbledore mientras seguía a los Merodeadores con la mirada.

-Ya me decidí- comenzó Belicar haciendo cara de resignación- quiero vencer a Harry.

-Quieres… vencer a Harry?- dijo Dumbledore con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

-Si, de esa forma puedo tomar su lugar y mas adelante, según la profecía de mi mundo, como Harry venceré a Voldemort- explico Belicar desviando la mirada como si le doliera mucho decir eso.

-Me… Belicar, no creo que…

-Es mas fácil acabar con Harry que con Voldemort, por lo menos de esa forma podré cumplir la profecía de este mundo y la de mi mundo- _"Y podré tomar el control de ambos para siempre", _dijo para si Belicar mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro de resignación- odio admitir que tienes razón, según la profecía, vendría a vencer a uno de los dos Lords para así volver todo a la normalidad de tu mundo, y supongo que en tu mundo, Harry tiene que vencer a Voldemort.

-Exacto- dijo Belicar bajando la mirada, ese plan le estaba saliendo de maravilla, Sirius y sus compinches lo ayudarían con Voldemort y Dumbledore con Harry, eso seria pan comido!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Como planea enfrentarse a Harry, amo?- preguntó Bellatrix, ella, Snape y Voldemort estaban sentados en la "oficina" de Voldemort, esperaban a que los Mortifagos estuvieran listos para recibirlos y así poder explicarles lo que pasaría, el heredero de Slytherin escribía algo distraídamente sobre un pergamino, Severus estaba de pie junto a la chimenea y Bella se había arrodillado junto a Voldemort esperando indicaciones.

-Enviare a Harry una propuesta para la batalla- explico Voldemort tendiéndole la nota a Snape- con un lugar y una hora para realizarla, por mas Slytherin que quiera parecer, su fibra Gryffindor mantiene su orgullo en primer puesto, no podrá rechazarla o quedara como un cobarde.

-Que brillante, señor!- exclamo Bellatrix casi dando saltitos en su lugar.

-Señor, los Mortifagos lo esperan en la cámara- anuncio Lucius asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ya voy- respondió Voldemort poniéndose de pie, Lucius asintió y desapareció par a ir a reunirse con el resto- Bella, dile a Severus que se dirija a la cámara ya que termine de enviar la lechuza.

-Si, señor- Bellatrix desapareció por otra puerta para buscar a Snape.

Voldemort camino en silencio por los pasillos de la enorme mansión para reunirse con sus Mortifagos, sabia que los GrimReapers los superaban en numero, pero tenían la desventaja por la edad, había visto a algunos de los GrimReapers de Harry luchar, no eran la gran cosa, lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que la orden y el viejo loco aparecerán por ahí, ayudarían a los GrimReapers, y seguramente sus estúpidos Aurores también apoyarían a los jóvenes, pero si Harry era lo suficientemente Gryffindor, y estaba seguro de que así era, no mencionaría nada a su padrino ni al Licántropo para poder luchar ellos solos, entro distraídamente en la habitación donde lo esperaba su ejercito, todos con túnicas negras y capuchas puestas.

-Esta noche será la batalla definitiva, no puede haber dos señores oscuros en este mundo, debemos mostrarles quienes son los verdaderos amos del mundo mágico- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a todos, nadie se atrevía a hablar, Snape y Bellatrix se habían escabullido por la puerta y ahora estaban parados junto a Lucius- Harry y esa panda de novatos están jugando a ser los malos, mostrémosle a ese chiquillo que esto no es un juego.

Varios Mortifagos se aventuraron a aplaudir y a apoyar a su amo.

-Esta noche mis leales Mortifagos, matan o mueren, y si no lo hacen ellos, lo haré yo- aseguro Voldemort con un toque de divertida crueldad en su voz- pues a partir de esta noche, solo habrá un solo Lord Oscuro!!- gritó Voldemort y sus Mortifagos lo apoyaron con gritos, chiflidos y de mas, Voldemort se retiro con Bella, Lucius y Severus pisándole los talones, estaba listo para lo que fuera, si su futuro como amo de todo el mundo mágico dependía de tener que asesinar a Harry, lo haría, sin chistar.

-o-o-o-o-

-Todos seremos reconocidos después de esta noche- decía Harry a sus GrimReapers, estaba de pie sobre una mesa y todos sus seguidores lo rodeaban y escuchaban atentamente- por fin poseeremos el poder que merecemos y que, por culpa del idiota cara de serpiente, nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de emplear!

-Si!!

-Tienes razón, Harry!!

-Acabaremos con todos!!

Los gritos de aprobación y apoyo se dejaron escuchar, Harry hizo una seña con la mano y los silencio a todos de nuevo.

-Recibí una lechuza hoy de parte de Voldemort- anuncio Harry levantando el trozo de pergamino para que todos lo vieran- el muy imbécil me reta a mi y a todos ustedes a una batalla, sabe que no me negare, así que dice que nos esperara hoy a las once de la noche en el parque Dirham, que dicen?

-Si!!

-Acabemos con todos esos Mortifagos!!

-Te apoyamos, Harry!!

-Bien- todos guardaron silencio al escuchar la voz de Harry- quiero que todos estén listos para esta noche, mandare a dos de ustedes a vigilar el lugar, después, dentro de una hora, todos iremos a reclamar lo que es nuestro y que nos hemos visto forzados a compartir con los idiotas seguidores de Voldemort!

El ruido producido por los GrimReapers se dejo escuchar de nuevo mientras Harry se bajaba de la mesa.

-Pero antes de irnos, debo hacer algo importante- dijo Harry girándose y dirigiéndose a Hermione, todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente- Hermione, acércate.

La chica lo obedeció rápidamente, algo confundida, que era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta después de la batalla, una vez que tuvo a la castaña delante de él, Harry se inclino hacia ella, Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Harry acercarse tanto, como si fuera a besarla, pero no se movió, se quedo quieta, Harry le rodeo el cuello con las manos y pronuncio un hechizo, la pequeña cadena que envolvía el cuello de Hermione cayo hasta el suelo con un sonido tintineante, la chica se quedo congelada en su lugar mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-Anda, eres libre de irte Hermione, te agradezco tus servicios y todo, adelante- dijo Harry señalando hacia la puerta, la chica seguía mirándolo atónita y no dejaba de sobarse el cuello, hacia tanto que no lo sentía libre de su collar, Harry se quedo de pie frente a ella, mirándola, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos antes de darse vuelta, era libre! Al fin era libre! Su mirada se encontró con la de Ginny, ella simplemente alzo una ceja y medio sonrió, Hermione respondió a la sonrisa con una igual de pequeña, después encontró a Draco que no se movió ni un centímetro, Hermione bajo la mirada, Draco la intimidaba bastante, veía a todos los GrimReapers mirar la escena atónitos, nadie sabia él por que Harry la mantenía con vida, siento una sangre sucia y todo eso, y fue entonces que su mirada se topo con la de Ron, el pelirrojo la miraba con expresión seria, se quedaron mirando unos segundos sumidos en el silencio, y fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta.

No quería irse, ella siempre había estado ahí ayudando a Harry, Ginny podía considerarse su amiga, Draco… bueno no pensaría en él ahora, y luego estaba Ron, seguía mirándola fijamente, entonces Hermione se sorprendió al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del pelirrojo, él tampoco quería que se fuera, Hermione sonrió ampliamente y Ron la miro confundido.

-No quiero irme- dijo Hermione en vos baja, pero debido al silencio todos la escucharon bien, la chica miraba fijamente a Ron con una sonrisa, después se giro hacia Harry- quiero quedarme y pelear junto a ti y los GrimReapers.

Harry la miro por unos segundos y después sonrió, saco de su bolsillo una varita mágica y se la tendió a Hermione, la chica lo miro atónita nuevamente.

-Me alegra que te quedes con nosotros Hermione- dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente- espero que hayas puesto atención a todos los entrenamientos que observaste, se que eres buena con los hechizos.

-Muchas gracias, Harry- dijo Hermione tomando la varita de las manos del morocho, después retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar junto a Ron, se miraron una fracción de segundo sonriendo tontamente y se tomaron de la mano, Draco rodó los ojos y Ginny soltó una risita, su hermano con una Sangre Sucia, quien lo diría.

-Bien, esta noche será importante- dijo Harry subiéndose a una silla y elevando la voz para que todos los GrimReapers pudieran escucharlo- esta noche, será siempre recordada como la noche en que Harry Potter al fin venció a Lord Voldemort y tomó el control de todo el mundo mágico!! Nosotros gobernaremos, los jóvenes seremos quienes tendremos absoluto y total poder!!

Los gritos, vítores y silbidos de los GrimReapers no se hicieron esperar y Harry sonrió ampliamente, él seria el nuevo y único Lord Oscuro en el mundo, en el mundo que él mandaría, un mundo sin una guerra aparente, si la Orden no lo atacaba y él podía controlar al Ministerio, él tendría el control, un discreto y poderoso control.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Esta seguro de que ocurrirá en este lugar, profesor?- Kingsley y el resto de la Orden se encontraban ocultos en uno de los callejones de las solitarias calles de los acreedores del parque Dyrham, en donde Tonks les había confirmado seria la batalla, cosa que impresiono a todos, ya que no había pueblos en las cercanías, Dumbledore llego a la conclusión de que no querían interrupciones por parte del Ministerio, y definitivamente llamarían menos la atención con una lucha en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Tonks y Severus me lo confirmaron Kingsley, no desesperes, ambos son demasiado orgullosos para su bien- respondió Dumbledore con voz tranquila, Sirius miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo, si ahijado corría peligro, y mas por que ahora su contrincante seria nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Voldemort, sabia que Harry era muy bueno peleando, tal vez mejor que él, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo ante la idea de ver la batalla, su mirada se encontró con la de Belicar, quien, escondido tras su mascara, le dedico una mirada significativa, Sirius asintió y volvió su viste hacia el parque.

Belicar no tenia expresión en el rostro ni en sus ojos verdes, tenia que planear bien su estrategia, si quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su plan tendría que andarse con cuidado, cuando Sirius y Remus y el resto intentaran atacar a Voldemort y Dumbledore intentara atacar a Harry, todo correría mucho peligro, por eso debía idear un plan para que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que terminara la batalla, pero Belicar no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, un sonido ensordecedor de "Cracks" pusieron a todos en alerta, el parque quedo inmediatamente iluminado por montones de varitas con Lumos, Harry y Voldemort estaban a la mitad de los dos enormes grupos de personas, los Mortifagos con sus típicos uniformes negros, pero esta vez iban sin mascaras, los GrimReapers, todos vestían como simples jóvenes comunes y corrientes, con túnicas, claro, pero a ninguno parecía afectarle que, de así serlo, tendrían que atacar a sus propios padres.

-Buenas noches- saludo Voldemort mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Ya déjate de tonterías, esa cortesía no te la cree ni el mismísimo Salazar- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos, una chispa de furia se reflejo en los ojos de Voldemort, pero no ataco a Harry.

-Veo que tu estupidez sigue al máximo, Harry- escupió Voldemort entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya veras lo que mi estupidez le va a hacer a tu trasero- dijo Harry, un murmullo de apoyo se dejo oír entre los GrimReapers, pero antes de que alguien pudiera levantar su s varitas para atacar, una serena y tranquilísima voz se dejo oír.

-Buenas noches Tom, Harry- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a paso lento con su varita en alto para iluminar el camino.

-Que demonios hace aquí, viejo loco?!- exclamo Harry acercándose a Dumbledore, Voldemort lo siguió rápidamente, los GrimReapers y los Mortifagos no perdían de vista a sus respectivos amos.

-Estoy aquí para ver que no se cometa ninguna tontería- explico Dumbledore con calma, la Orden seguía oculta en la oscuridad del callejón- Tom, Harry, por favor, seamos razonables.

-La única tontería que veo aquí es que haya venido aquí, Dumbledore- aseguro Voldemort venenosamente.

-Creo que será la ultima vez que concuerde con Voldy, no se que hace aquí- dijo Harry con altanería.

-Estoy seguro, Harry, de que tu y tus GrimReapers de verdad esperaban verme aquí- o por lo menos tenían la esperanza de que así fuera- dijo Dumbledore, Harry frunció el entrecejo y se preparo para refutar, pero en ese momento la Orden salio de su escondite y fue acercándose poco a poco al lugar de la batalla, murmullos de inconformidad se dejaron escuchar entre los Mortifagos, mientras que unas risitas escaparon de los labios de los GrimReapers.

-Les aconsejo a ti y a su gente que se vayan Dumbledore, esto no es asunto de ustedes- dijo Voldemort casi con asco.

-Lamento informarles que no nos retiraremos- aseguro Dumbledore firme pero tranquilamente, toda la Orden ya estaba detrás de él y con las varitas listas para atacar.

-Bien, quédense, hagan lo que quieran, no me importa- dijo Voldemort regresando al frente de sus Mortifagos, Harry, sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar.

-A pesar de que estamos a punto de comenzar una nueva batalla, tengo que decir algo muy importante- dijo Harry haciendo que todos fijaran sus miradas en él- Tonks, ven aquí.

Tonks se adelanto un par de pasos hacia Harry con la mirada confundida, no sabia que pasaba, o para que la llamaba Harry.

-Si, señor?- pregunto la pelirrosa deteniéndose frente al morocho.

-Quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que mi queridísima amiga y confidente Tonks…- dijo Harry elevando la voz hasta que todos pudieron escucharlo- es en realidad una traidora.

Los ojos de Tonks y de varios de los espectadores se abrieron al máximo justo antes de que Harry apuntara a la chica con la varita y la elevara por los aires, Tonks grito pidiendo ayuda, pero antes de que alguien pudiera soltar un hechizo, Harry hablo de nuevo.

-Que esto sirva de lección a todo el que quiera traicionarme!!- grito Harry antes de dejar caer a Tonks, pero la chica no terminaba de caer cuando Harry gritaba- ataquen!!

Remus corrió hacia Tonks mientras todos los demás soltaban hechizos hacia todos lados, los GrimReapers se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los Mortifagos, tenían instrucciones claras de no atacar a la Orden hasta que se deshicieran por lo menos de la mitad de los Mortifagos, pero Remus no puedo auxiliar a Tonks, Harry volvía a hacerla volar, Remus se distrajo con un par de Mortifagos, Belicar miro a Tonks, corría peligro ahí arriba mientras Harry luchaba con un montón de Mortifagos al mismo tiempo.

-Maldición- murmuro Belicar, tenia que salvar a la chica, le había ayudado mucho desde que había aparecido en aquel lugar, corrió en dirección a Harry para auxiliar a la chica, tenia que andar con cuidado, no quería arruinar su plan, se acerco sigilosamente esquivando los hechizos y a posibles atacantes, no podía distraerse hasta que salvara a Tonks, cada que Harry miraba en su dirección, Belicar se daba la vuelta y pretendía luchar con alguno de los Mortifagos para después continuar con su sigiloso acercamiento.

-Belicar, que estas haciendo? Aléjate de Harry!- grito Sirius, Belicar no estaba muy seguro de si era por que creía que atacaría a su ahijado o por el hecho de que lo podían ver y todo se vendría abajo, pero él era el único suficientemente cerca como para ayudar a Tonks, además, algunos Mortifagos le dejaban el paso libre al verlo en mascara, pudo llegar rápidamente a Harry, quien le daba la espalda mientras desarmaba a unos Aurores que intentaban, inútilmente, atacarlo, Belicar vio a Voldemort acercarse con paso decidido hacia Harry, debía darse prisa o no tendría posibilidad de salvar a la chica, Belicar se adelanto rápidamente con la varita en alto, al tiempo que Voldemort se acercaba a Harry por el otro lado en la misma posición, Harry seguía distraído terminando con el ultimo Auror y muy pendiente de Voldemort, que no se percato de los movimientos de su otro atacante.

-Finite Incantatem!- grito Belicar, Tonks comenzó a caer rápidamente, conjuró una bolsa de aire para que no se lastimara.

-Carpe Retractum!- Belicar sintió como la mascara que cubría su rostro era retirada bruscamente, por reflejo, miro a su atacante, lo cual fue un gravísimo error, ya que Harry sostenía la mascara en su mano izquierda y miraba atónito a Belicar, Voldemort, que estaba a punto de atacar a Harry, también capto la imagen de Belicar y lo miro confundido.

-Pero que…

-No puede ser…

Voldemort y Harry no lo podían creer, Belicar se quedo quieto mirando a ambos Lords fijamente, lo habían descubierto, miro como Tonks era abrazada por Remus y el licántropo la apartaba de la zona de pelea, entonces se puso en posición de ataque, acabaría con el que fuera, con el que tuviera mas facilidad, contaba con que Dumbledore y Sirius lo auxiliaran en esta, no podría con los dos el solo, pero ninguno de los dos venia, estaban ocupados, a Dumbledore, quien no lastimaba a los jóvenes, lo tenían rodeados un montón de GrimReapers, Sirius se había dado cuenta de a quien atacaba el viejo y lo había intentado detener enviando a los adolescentes contra él, Sirius, por otro lado, tenia sus propios problemas, sin Remus apoyándolo se encontraba en desventaja con los 6 Mortifagos que lo atacaban.

-Debemos acabar con él lo antes posible!- exclamo Voldemort por encima del ruido de la batalla, Harry lo miro y asintió, ambos se giraron hacia Belicar, que no tenia lugar hacia donde huir, lo tenían atrapado, la estúpida profecía no se cumpliría, estaba perdido, miro a Harry y Voldemort apuntarlo con la varita y tomar aire.

-Avada Kedabra!!

-o-o-o-o-

-Noo!!- en un mundo paralelo a ese, Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort despertaban de un turbio sueño que los había llevado a un mundo sin igual en el cual lo imposible sucedía, separados por cientos de kilómetros, Harry y Voldemort se sentaron en sus respectivas camas y respiraron profundamente, justo antes de que Bellatrix y Ron entraran a las habitaciones de su mejor amigo y amo respectivamente, Belicar habían sido ambos, Voldemort y Harry atrapados en un miso cuerpo, y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta- una pesadilla, fue solo una horrible pesadilla.

**FIN***

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sip.. no por nada este fic era mi fic rar0o..xD hahahahahahaha rarisim0o..!! espero ke le hayan entendido.. ke me costo mucho hacer ese ultimo párrafo final.. no sabia como hacerle para ke vieran ke ambos eran Belicar y ke había sido una pesadilla compartida.. a ke no se esperaban eso..¿?xD Bella no me matesss…^u^ yo se ke les gusto.. se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews..!!


End file.
